When It rains
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: Hotaru y Ruka se cansan de que Mikan les diga que deben tener una relacion. Asi que van a una cita falsa para quitarsela de encima .¿Que pasara cuando caigan el uno por el otro? El fic no me pertenece es solo una traduccion le doy todos los creditos a su respectiva autora. por favor pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia es clasificacion M asi que estan advertidos. En fin este fanfic no me pertenece solo lo estoy traduciendo para que ustedes puedan leerlo. El autor original es: srta. Amane a la cual quiero felicitar por todas sus historias que son geniales.. asi que le doy todos los creditos a ella por este fanfic que en lo personal me encanto! Puede que tenga algunas incoherencias como ya les dije esta traducido y pues yo no soy una buenaza para el ingles asi que recurri al jefe llamado traductor jeje. Trate de acomodarlo lo mejor que pude. El fic original tiene 10 capitulos pero son muy cortos asi que subi 3 capitulos. Ustedes me dicen si la continuo.**

**Los personajes tienen 15 años para que no quede la duda. Sin nada mas que decir: A LEEER!**

**DISCLAIMER: GAKUEN ALICE NO ME PERTENECE AL IGUAL QUE LA HISTORIA.**

"¿Ohh que lindo!" grito una niña. Ruka Nogi suspiro al oir esas palabras. El siempre ha sido muy popular entre las chicas cosa que a el no le agradaba bastante. En esos momentos deseo tener tapones para los oidos para dejar de escuchar a las chicas.

"Hey Ruka-pyon" escucho una alegre voz. Ruka miraba a Mikan quien venia tomada de la mano con Natsume. Trato de no estremecerse ante la vision. A pesar de que habia dado por perdido a su amor platonico no podia dejar de sentir dolor cuando los veia juntos. "Ah buenas tardes. Sakura y Natsume" el no estaba seguro de porque seguia llamando a Mikan por su apellido "¿Qué estan haciendo?" pregunto. El habia decidido leer un libro por un rato. Fue un dia libre y el solo queria relajarse sin mencionar que estaba lloviendo afuera.

"Estoy buscando a Hotaru ¿La has visto?" le pregunto Mikan viendo a todos lados. Natsume la miro con expresion tierna cosa que hizo que Ruka sintiera una punzada en el pecho. ¿Cuándo iba a superarlo? Tenia que dejar de sentir lastima por si mismoy conseguirse una novia.

"No. No la he visto si la veo les digo" respondio dandoles una sonrisa.

"¿Vas a venir a la fiesta Ruka-pyon?" le pregunto la castaña. Ruka la miro sin entender pero despues le cayo el veinte. El festival cultutal llego a su fin y esa noche seria el baile.

"Claro que vendre" dijo con una sonrisa. Mikan sonrio sastifecha, tomo del brazo a Natsume y se alejaron no sin antes depedirse.

"Realmente debes conseguir una pareja" le dijo Natsume al pasar a su lado. Natsume lo conocia perfectamente. Ruka suspiro y regreso a su lectura. Minutos mas tarde miro por la ventana observando la lluvia que estaba demasiado fuerte. Se sorprendio al ver una silueta colitaria caminando a traves de la lluvia. Parecia ser Hotaru Imai. Ruka se volteo para hablarles a Mikan y a Natsume pero estos ya no estaban. Volvio a ver a la chica quien estaba completamente empapada. Con un suspiro cerro su libro y se levanto. Tomo su paraguas y se dirigio afuera. No queria que la pobre chica pescara un resfriado ¿Por qué no tiene un paraguas?. Fruncio el ceño ligeramente mientras se abria camino a traves de la lluvia.

"Hey Imai! " le llamo estando mas cerca e ella y asegurandose que ella lo escuchara. Ella se detuvo y se volteo para mirarlo. Tenia el pelo pegado a la cara. Por lo que le era dificil ver. Empujo mechones de su pelo tratando de ver a traves de la lluvia. El camino rapidamente hacia ella. "¿Qué estas haciendo sin un paraguas?" le pregunto. Ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Su expresion se volvio menos fria cuando lo reconocio.

"Debi olvidarlo. Esta lluvia es impredecible" Dijo ella. Una persona lo hubiera dicho pensativo. Pero Hotaru lo dijo de manera seria y calmada.

"Bueno podemos compartir mi paraguas. ¡No quiero que pesques un resfriado!" dio Ruka parandose a su lado y tapandolos a ambos con el paraguas.

"¿Qué me va a costar?" pregunto ella. El parpadeo sorprendido por la pregunta. ¿Por qué habria de costarle algo? O es que acaso ella no esta acostumbrada a los gestos de amistad. Penso y se inclino por la segunda opcion. Las personas no se le acercaban debido a su personalidad fria y al parecer a ella no le importaba eso.

"No le costara nada. Eso hacen los amigos"

"Asi que somos amigos?" se dijo a si misma Hotaru pero Ruka la logro escuchar y fruncio el ceño. Imai Hotaru relamente es una persona interesante. El sabia eso desde que estuvieron en su primer años juntos en la academia. No habia parecido cambiar con los años. Ahora estaba en la secundaria y Ruka creyo ver algo diferente en ella. A pesar de que no estaba seguro de ello. Ella era toda una belleza ahora que es mayor, no es que de pequeña no tuviera sus encantos. Era pequeño con una apariencia tierna pero a la vez fria. su piel era de un aspecto suave. Su color de pelo era negro como el plumaje de los cuervos muy parecido al de Natsume. Entonces a Ruka se le volvio a hacer diferente. Ella era una persona de aspecto suave mientras que Natsume paso a ser su mejor amigo. Seguramente nunca se debe mencionar que el los comparaba muy seguido. A decir verdad, cuando ella ingreso a la academia y Ruka se dio cuenta de la personalidad similar que ambos compartian, llego a pensar que ellos eran el uno para el otro. Ruka trago saliva al pensar en eso. Volteo a verla topandose con sus ojos color purpura. El quedo impactado con sus ojos, unos ojos de amatista hermoso que se quedaria opacado a comparacion de ellos. Podria quedarsele viendo asi por mucho rato pero ella hablo "Asi que si somos amigos. ¿Me harias un favor?"

"¿Qué tipo de favor?" pregunto Ruka cansado. Hotaru no era una persona que pedia favores.

"Seras mi cita para el baile de esta noche"

"¿Qué yo que?" pregunto Ruka. El se sorprendio no esperaba que ella le pidiera eso. Esperaba a que le pidiera dinero o algo asi pero jamas se imagino eso "¿Por qué?" pregunto.

"Estoy harta de que Mikan me este diciendo que deberia conseguirme a alguien, esa chica solo porque tiene novio piensa que todos debemos tener. Asi que pense en que tu podrias llevarme al baile y asi quitarme a Mikan de encima" dijo Hotaru de una menra puramente logica. Ruka fruncio el ceño ligeramente y reflexiono un momento. Ella tenia razon.

"Bueno, asi como lo pones no puedo discutir nada. Asi que podria llevarte al baile pero con la condicion de que te abtengas de chantajearme" le dijo el. Este acuerdo viene perfecto para el y con muchas ventajas. No es que el queria que sean amigos con beneficios. El solo queria que el sentimiento de mala suerte se valla. La alegria de Mikan junto a Natsume era demasiada para el. ¿No esta permitido estar solo y ser feliz?

"Es una pena porque yo pude haber conseguido muchas fotos tuyas. Pero supongo que la recompensa porque aceptes esto lo vale. Es un trato" dijo estirando su mano. Ruka sonrio y estrecho su mano con ella en señal de que el trato estaba hecho.

"¿Qué empieze la diversion?"

Mas tarde ese dia Ruka estaba en el salon leyendo un libro. Para suerte suya las fans no estaban en ningun lado asi que el por fin pudo tener un momento de paz. Hasta que sintio como alguien lo golpeaba en la cabeza "Auch" se quejo mientras se sobaba la zona golpeada, volteo y miro a la persona que lo habia golpeado "Oh. Hola Natsume"dijo mirando a su amigo. Se hizo a un lado permitiendole a Natsume que se sentara a su lado "¿Nesesitas algo?"

"Escuche que iras al baile con Imai"dijo Natsume con calma como si no estuviera preocupado por eso. Aunque queria asegurarse de que su amigo no estuviera haciendo algo estupido. Ruka sitio sus mejillas enrojecer.

"Si , ella me pidio que la llevara asi que acepte" dijo encojiendose de hombros. Cerro su libro y miro a su amigo. No estaba seguro de porque Natsume estaba preocupado si el iba a ir con Mikan. ¿Acaso estaba mal que el quisiera salir adelante? Estaba harto de estar rodeado de puro amor.

"Oh yo no sabia que te llevabas bien con ella. Mikan quiere investigar esto a fondo. No le veo problema alguno solo quiero que tu seas feliz" le dijo Natsume dandoles una sonrisa. Ruka le devolvio la sonrisa. No podia pedir mejor amigo que Natsume.

TERCERA PERSONA POV HOTARU.

Hotaru suspiro mientras oia a Mikan hablar a larga distancia. Ella estaba cansanda de la conversacion ¿Y que si ella invito a Ruka al baile? Penso que tal vez con eso se quitaria a Mikan de encima pero por lo que veia estaba muy equivocada. Se puso de pie y coloco las manos sobre la mesa.

"le pregunte a Nogi si queria ir al baile conmigo ¿y que? ¿No eras tu la que me decia que deberia ser mas social? Que fuera mas feliz y saliera adelante" dijo para despues marcharse. ¿Por qué Mikan no la dejaba en paz? Ella no le habia pedido a Ruka ir al baile porque quisiera ir con el. No le hacia falta una cita. Ella solo se lo habia pedido porque era probablemente que el seria el unico que la entenderia. Mikan podia ser una cabeza hueca a veces. Dudaba que Natsume estuviera interrogando a Ruka. Hotaru suspiro y se detuvo junto a la ventana. La lluvia era bastante deprimente y ella no queria salir de nuevo. Habia sido demasiado lista al empaparse con la lluvia cuando se dirigia de vuelta. Esa era la ultima vez que olvidaria su paraguas. Se detuvo cuando miro a dos personas familiares caminando a traves de la lluvia. Eran Ruka y Natsume que se dirigian hacia el edifico. Tal vez ellos iban con Mikan. Tal vez pensaron que la niña habia torturado a Hotaru lo suficiente. Tal vez habria encontrado a una persona peor para que fuera con ella al baile. No es que Ruka fuera feo ni nada de eso, es mas le parecia agradable. El era uno de los unicos aparte de Mikan que no la hacian sentirse un bicho raro. El hecho de que sea fria e indiferente no significa que era menos digna en bondad.

TERCERA PERSONA POV RUKA.

Ruka sintio una mirada encima pero esta mirada no era hostil ni nada por el estio. Levanto la vista hacia las ventanas del edifico. Busco con sus ojos hasta toparse con unos ojos purpuras que lo miraban fijamente. La miro por un rato hasta que ella se dio la vuelta y emprendio camino.

…**.**

Algunas niñas no son dulces. Algunas si lo son. Otras eran muy amargadas y otras eran muy lindas. Unas te golpeaban con el baka-gum. Ah no, esa era solo Hotaru. Ella era fria e indiferente pero habia algo que hizo que Ruka no dejara de mirarla. El era muy conciente de lo espelunante que ella era. Hotaru era una persona misteriosa y en verdad el no la conocia muy bien. Ellos habian sido "amigos" desde hace años y ni siquiera sabia cuando era su cumpleaños. Como observadora de el. Tal vez debio habersele acercado desde antes. Por otro lado no sabia como iba a resultar.

"Creo que es una situacion estresante" mumuro Ruka sintiendo el chorro de agua caliente caerle en el cuerpo. Darse una ducha lo ayudaria a sentirse mejor. No estaba seguro de porque acepto ir al baile con Hotaru. Ella era una chica extraña. Estaba teniendo un mal dia.

"Ni que lo digas" dijo una voz detrás de el. Ruka dejo escapar un sonido de sorpresa y se volteo para ver a Hotaru quien estaba parada bajo el marco de la puerta ¿Qué demonios? Puso una mano en la pared para evitar no caer.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Imai? Me estoy bañanado" dijo tratando de no pensar en ello. Era una situacion incomoda. Ella estaba ahí y el estaba completamente desnudo. ¿Quién no pondria nerviosos en una situacion asi? Tuvo suerte de que ella le prometio no chantajearlo si no ya estuviera tomandole varias fotos. La idea de imaginar a todas esas fans locas con una foto de el desnudo lo hizo estremecerse. Tambien tuvo suerte de que no lo haiga encontrado en una situacion vergonozosa como cantando o o haciendo algo sucio. Eso habria sido mas vergonzoso. Si eso fuera posible, por supuesto.

"Yo venia a recordarte lo del baile. No es momento para que des marchar atrás"

"Y eso no podria esperar hasta que saliera de la ducha" pregunto confundido por sus acciones. ¿Ella queria verlo desnudo o era muy impaciente? "¿Podria salir? Esto es un poco incomodo" dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

"Este un buen momento como cualquier otro" ¿Hablaba en serio? Ruka sintio sus mejillas enrojecer. Ella era una chica completamente extraña. Y ella no parecia nada incomoda con la situacion. "Nos vemos esta noche. Ah Ruka no deberia darte vergüenza. No muchos chicos son tan grandes" dijo y salio del lugar. Ruka se sonrojo al oir eso. Hotaru era extraña. Murmuro algo y volvio a su ducha.

TERCERA PERSONA POV HOTARU.

_¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Hotaru?_ Se regaño mentalmentre sintiendo como un rubor cubria sus mejillas. Nunca antes habia hecho algo como eso. ¿En que estaba pensando? Ella no tenia curiosidad de conocer la anatomia de un hombre. No podia creer que mantuvo la cabza en todo ese rato, cuando sentia como miles de sensaciones se acumulaban en ella. Todas esas cosas de chicas que nunca antes habia pensado aparecieron en su mente de un solo golpe. Habia pensado que Ruka era lindo, cuando lo veia todos los dias, o en todas partes ella lo veia. Y mas en las ultimas horas. Ruka era verdaderamente el sueño de todo artista sin ropa. Su cuerpo estaba en condiciones. Cada uno de sus musculos perfectamente marcados. El agua en su pelo rubio lo hacia ver mas sensual. Penso que iba a desmayarse _debo estar loca_ se reprendio a si misma. Ella no tenia porque estar pensando en esas cosas pero no podia evitarlo. Queria sentirse como una mujer. Ella nunca ha tenido a un tipo que realmente le gustara. Queria entender porque los novios eran tan importantes. Justo en ese momento el sonido del agua se detuvo. Se sento en una silla para esperarlo. Unos momentos mas tarde Ruka salio con una toalla enredara en su cintura. Ella lo vio y miro hacia otro lado.

"¿Asi que todavia estas aquí? Tienes suerte de que no tengo el habito de caminar desnudo por toda la casa?" dijo Ruka viendola fijamente "¿Nesesitas algo mas?"

"Si necesito que me beses".


	2. Chapter 2

"¿Qué?" dijo Ruka sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo. "¿Hablas en serio o solo estas jugando conmigo?"le pregunto. Evidentemente el no confiaba del todo en ella. Por otras parte ¿Por qué deberia hacerlo? Ella nunca ha hecho nada bueno para el. Ella siempre lo ha chantajeado y lo ha mirado frio y siempre ha hecho todo porque todos se den cuenta de lo que siente por su mejor amiga. Ahora que lo piensa la mirada de Hotaru mostraba sinceridad.

"No te voy a engañar a ti. Te dije que no te iba a chantajear asi que ¿Porque razon te estaria engañando? Solo quiero saber lo que se siente. Ademas tu deberias sacarte a Mikan de la cabeza ¿O me equivoco?" pregunto Hotaru. Ella no sabia si con esas palabras consegueria lo que quiere. Ella solo estaba buscando un indicio en la mirada de Ruka. Y lo encontro, el la miro de una manera que ella no supo describir. Nunca antes la habian visto asi "¿Ruka?" pregunto en voz baja. Fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir porque Ruka la tomo de la cintura y rompio la distancia que habia entre ambos capturando sus labios con los suyos. Hotaru solo un pequeño suspiro antes de que practicamente se derritiese contra el y le devolviera el beso. Sus labios eran tan suaves y Ruka la beso con una ternura que a ella le sorprendio y la emociono. Era tan extraño pero se sentia bien. Ella se sintio en el cielo mientras cerraba los ojos y se pegaba mas al cuerpo de el.

TERCERA PERSONA PUNTO DE VISTA DE RUKA.

Ruka no lo podia creer. No era propio de el ir y besar a cualquier chica. Nunca penso que iba a estar en una situacion asi. Nunca se habia imaginado el casi desnudo y besando a Hotaru Imai como si fuera una clase de princesa. Lo mas sorprendente de todo fue como ella le devolvio el beso. Ella empezo a corresponder el beso pegando su cuerpo al de el. Su brazo se deslizo hacia arriba y alrededor de su cuello. Comenzo a emitir pequeñas caricias en su cabello provocandole una agradable sensacion al rubio. El profundizo el beso pegandola mas a su cuerpo. Mientras se besaban la otra mano de Hotaru se poso en su pecho y comenzo a palapar cada musculo de este sin perder ningun detalle. "Hotaru" susurro lamiendo ligeramente los labios de ella. Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron ligeramente para verlo.

"Dilo otra vez" ordeno en voz baja.

"Hotaru" murmuro el. Trato de apoyarse en la silla. Pero la mano de Hotaru lo detuvo. ¿Qué estaba burlandose de el o que? ¿Acaso ella iba a jugar con el? Eso no era justo y el no iba a tolerar eso.

"Me gusta esto. Creo que deberias llamarme asi de ahora en adelante. Tambien creo que deberiamos parar aquí. Te veo esta noche" dijo ella tratando de poner se pie pero Ruka no estaba de acuerdo. "Hey. ¿Qué estas haciendo?" dijo ella al sentir como el rubio la cargaba al estilo nupcial y la depositaba en la cama . "Yo no voy a tener relaciones sexuales contigo Nogi" le dijo sin rodeos. El era conciente de ello y no la va a interrogar.

"Lo se. Yo solo quiero besarte. Pero esta vez el que decide cuando parar soy yo. No voy a obligarte a nada. Esta vez yo solo quiero disfrutar. Recuerda que hay dos personas aquí Hotaru" dijo el. Se apoyo con sus brazos y se inclio a ella para volver a capturar sus labios con los de ella besandolos apasionadamente. Sus labios eran tan dulces, tenian un sabor como a manzana y a canela. Un sabor realmente exquisito. Era tan suave y ella respondia a las caricias que el le daba. Ella envolvio sus brazos alrededor de su cuello emitiendo pequeños suspiros. Ruka profundizo el beso. Su lengua se asomo y suavemente lamio los labios de ella pidiendole acceso. Ella dejo escapar un suspiro para despues abrir la boca ligeramente. Ruka sonrio ligeramente para si mismo y metio su lengua en su cavidad comenzando a explorarla y saborearla. Acaricio su lengua con la suya para invitar a que ella igual la moviera y lo hizo. Su lengua comenzo a moverse provocando una danza entre ambas. Fue maravilloso y su cabeza comenzo a darle vueltas. Era bonito y el ya se encontraba cayendo. No fisicamente pero su corazon comenzaba a sentirse atraido por ella. Era increible que un beso pudiera hacerle ver que estaba profundamente enamorado de la pelinegra. Lo bueno era que ya no sentia amor por Mikan. Lo malo era que no sabia como cortejar a Hotaru. Ella siempre ha sido una chica fria e indiferente llena de sorpresas por lo que no sabia que esperarse de ella. Hacer las cosa de manera predecible. No eso no haria. El tendria que ser romantico y conquistarla. Dudaba que ella lo estuviera besando solo porque quisiera. Hotaru no era una chica para mostrar afecto con facilidad. Esto significa que tenia por lo menos unos sentimientos hacia el. Eso significaba que tenia una oportunidad. _Voy a conquistar tu corazon. Hotaru Imai. _penso con determinacion. En ese momento se dio cuenta que se estaban quedando sin oxigeno. Se aparto para mirarla. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y respiraba con fuerza.

"No es tan malo Nogi. No es de extrañar que tenga tu propio club de fans. Ahora no olvides de recojerme". Dijo haciendolo sonreir. Como era de esperarse en Hotaru no se presento ni un solo rasgo de debilidad. Se puso de pie y se acerco a la puerta.

"No lo olvidare. Hasta luego. Y ahora que lo pienso tu tampoco lo haces nada mal" dijo Ruka. Alzo la vista y observo como sus mejillas tenian un color rojizo. Sigio caminando en silecio y salio de la habitacion. Ruka nunca habia pensado verla sonrojada. Era una expresion tan linda "Tan hermoso".

…**..**

Ruka suspiro suavemente mientras se sentaba en la cama. Habia tardado una eternidad conciliar el sueño. No podia dejar de pensar en Hotaru. Ni siquiera sabia que era lo que a ella le gustaba. Y Ruka jamas se especializo en eso del romance lo creas o no. Las fans siempre iban tra el pero el nunca les habia puesto atencion. Nunca se sintio en la nesesidad de fijarse en eso del romance. "Trata con flores puede ser romantico" ruka dio un sonido de sorpresa en su voz y se cayo de la cama golpeandose la espalda.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Natsume? Que no sabes tocar la puerta" le reclamo mientras se ponia de pie.

"No. Creo que me perdi esa clase de modales. Vine para ayudarte con tu problema de romance" respondio Natsume encojiendose de hombros. Se sento tranquilamente en la silla viendo a Ruka como si nada hubiera sucedido.

"¿Qué eres? Un genio para la concension de mis deseos estoy seguro de que a Mikan le encantaria ese tipo de detalles". Dijo Ruka sentandose nuevamente en la orilla de su cama y sobandose su espalda.

"No hay nesesidad de ser tan desagradable mi querido amigo. Se que soy un casanova pero me las arregle para ganar a una niña mayor. Mi consejo es creible y solo quiero que tu seas feliz. Si es con Imai entonces que asi sea". Ruka suspiro levemente ante las palabras de Natsume. Se sentia un pcomal por haberle hablado asi.

"Lo siento creo que estoy de mal humor . asi que ¿Qué clase de flores me recomiendas?"

"Me viste con cara de florista. No se intentalo con unas violetas como sus ojos. Yo solo te aconsejo tu arreglatelas. Ahora bien, si ya terminamos me voy a desayunar. Deberias darte una ducha porque te vez horrible esta mañana." Dijo Natsume con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Fuera de aquí Natsume" Respondio Ruka. Flores ¿eh? Eso podria ser buena idea. Y se aseguraria de no darle nada para que le lanzara a la cabeza. Mas vale prevenir que curar ¿no?. "Voy a ser romatico. Solo espera"

TERCERA PERSONA POV DE HOTARU

"¿Te gusta verdad?" hotaru miro a Mikan quien le dio un pequeño empujoncito en su hombro. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro dia Hotaru ya habria mandando a Mikan a volar muy lejos con su pistola pero hoy Hotaru tenia la cebza ansorta en sus pensamientos. Ella estaba pensando en Ruka y en ese beso que se dieron. Tenia la cabeza en las nubes y se sentia como una niña. Hotaru no habia sido femenina, de hecho, siempre golpeaba a todas esas que se emocionaban a tal punto de enloquecerla. Ella comenzaba a sentir de esa manera pero ¿Cuánto tiempo duraria? ¿Podria ser que Ruka desee estar a su lado?.

"Bueno para ser honesta es bastante agradable. Y me hace sentir.. cosas" dijo Hotaru mordiendose el labio inferior.

"Al igual que la lujuria o la ira"

"No mas parecido al afecto" dijo Hotaru con el ceño fruncido.

"Eso no es extraño. Tu estas enamorada eso es todo. Estoy segura de que el siente lo mismo por ti" dijo Mikan con una sonrisa mientras abarzaba a Hotaru calidamente. "tu eres una persona agradable. Debes de tener confianza en ti misma. Apuesto a que en este momento el esta pensando en ti"y como si fuera señal una sombra aprecio entre las dos.

"Tengo una entrega para Hotaru Imai". dijo el robot. Hotaru fruncio el ceño ligeramente. ¿Qué podria hacer?

"Soy yo Hotaru Imai" dijo ella. El robot le entrego un ramo de flores, decenas de violetas para ser exactos. Le dijo a la robot de quien era pero esta ya se habia ido.

"Wow son tan bonitos Hotaru. Y mira hay una nota" Dijo Mikan entregandole la nota. Hotaru lo abrio con el ceño fruncido.

"_Pense que podrias disfrutar de unas flores. Violeta para que coincidan con tus ojos aunque creo que estas se quedan opacados ante la belleza de tus hermosos ojos. No me olvido del baile. Voy a recojerte en la noche. Ruka Nogi"_

"Ah son de mi cita" dijo Hotaru conteniendo su rubor. Ella nunca habia recibido tal elogio. Asi que en realidad le gustaban sus ojos. Si el estaba haciendo un gesto asi despues del beso que seria despues del baile. La idea la hizo temblar.

"Mira yo te dije que estab pensando en ti. Ah las flores son tan romanticas y para complementar tus ojos. ¡Que dulce! " dijo Mikan. Pareciera que ela iba a comenzar a bailar cosa que hizo reir a Hotaru pero no lo demostro. Ella nunca ha demostrado sus sentimientos ante nadie. Solo Ruka y Mikan habian visto un.. espera ¿Por qué penso en Ruka primero? ¡Ay! Dios. De verdad se estaba enamorando del rubio. Por primera vez Hotaru tuvo su primer enamoramiento.

…**..**

TERCERA PERSONA PUNTO DE VISTA DE RUKA.

"Ya estamos listos" dijo Natsume. El y Ruka decidieron arreglarse juntos y asegurarse de que no olvidaban nada. Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, despues de todo, pareciera que Ruka estaba olvidando algo. Era obvio que estaba nervioso y su rostro estaba rojo "¿Ruka me estas escuchando?" Natsume le pregunto a su amigo. El lo miro y se sonrojo de nuevo.

"Oh si. Estoy seguro de que no se nos olvida nada" dijo dandole una sonrisa y ajustandose la corbata. Se miro en el espejo para asegurarse de que estaba presentable. Si queria conquistar a Hotaru deberia estar bien para ella.

"Te ves bien" dijo Natsume detrás de el. Ruka salto ligeramente y se volteo a ver a su amigo. "Ella no va a pensar menos en tisi no te ves como un principe azul. Ahora ve a recojerla y listo. No puedes hacer un proceso si estas aquí parado" Natsume le dio un ligero empujon. Ruka dejo escapar una risa ligera.

"Estoy bien, calmate. Te deseo suerte con tu cita tambien" dijo antes de salir de la habitacion. Se mordio ligeramente el labio inferior mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Realmente esperaba que todo saliera bien para poder ganarse a Hotaru. No estaba seguro de como llego a estar tan obsesionado con ella. Simplemente comenzo a suceder y ahora no podia evitarlo. Estaba acostumbrado a que las niñas coquetearan con el, pero Hotaru lo trataba normal. Era todo lo que podia esperar de ella despues de todo. Habia muchos rasgos que no le gustaban de ella pero que importa. El amor era ciego despues de todo. Podia pasar por alto algunos defectos, especialmente cuando el tenia los suyos. ¿Qué? Ruka Nogi con defectos. Es sorprendente ¿no?. Bueno el era inseguro y tenia un pequeño caso de OCD. El tendia a ser demasiado dulce y muy ingenuo. Natsume ahora tiene a Mikan quien es muy dulce todo lo contario a el. Yahora el podria tener a Hotaru quien es demasiado fria algo que tal vez a el le haga falta. Nesesitaba a alguien como Hotaru o mejor aun solo nesesitaba a Hotaru. Ella era perfecta para el y el disfrutaria cada momento que pase a su lado.

Ruka se detuvo cuando llego a su destino. Miro a la puerta y sonrio para sus adentros. Esta iba a ser una noche de aventura y sin duda encontraria el espiritu que en el habia desaparecido. Llamo suavemente y espero a que ella respondiera. Unos segundos despues la puerta se abrio para ver una vista magica. Hotaru se veia mas hermosa de lo normal. Tenia el vestido de hadas que utilizan las de secundaria. Su vestido hacia juego con sus ojos y dejaba lucir el hermoso cuerpo que ella ya poseia. Sonrio y se inclino ligeramente hacia ella "Hola hermosa ¿Estas lista para irnos?". Le pregunto.

TERCERA PERSONA PUNTO DE VISTA DE HOTARU.

Hotaru se mordio el labio inferior ligeramente cuando abrio la puerta. No estaba segura de lo que esperaba pero sin duda no era esto. Ruka estaba de pie en su puerta mirando como si acabra de salir de un cuento de hadas. El era guapo y alto, con los ojos brillando de emocion evidente. Vestia con sencillez pero tambien con elegancia. Tal vez era su forma de ser lo que lo hacia ver como un principe azul. Lo miro fijamente cuando lo escucho hablar. Ella sonrio cuando sintio que se sonrojaba. No era comun en ella, pero era lo apropiado. "Por supuesto que si. Has llegado a tiempo" Dijo tratando de mantenerse como siempre. Ella no queria que el viera como le estaba afectando. Ella nunca habia sentido algo asi antes y no estaba segura de como proceder. Nunca habia sido buena expresando sus sentimientos. Solo Mikan pudo ver a traves de ella lo cual era extraño, porque seamos sinceros Mikan era una idiota. Por otro lado Mikan tenia novio y podria ser capaz de ayudarla con sus dudas. Tendria que tener na charla con ella pero por ahora no. Solo queria disfrutar esa noche mientras dure. "Vamos entonces"

…

Bueno esto era mas que extraño. Hotaru se mordio el labio mientras miraba como Mikan y Ruka compartian un baile. Era una tradicion que los amigos bailaran juntos. Pero Hotaru no tenia ninguna intencion de bailer con Natsume y para su buena suerte el compartia el mismo sentimiento. Asi que estaban ahí al otro lado viendo como los otros dos bailaban a gusto. Mikan no paraba de reir y Ruka solo daba esas sonrisas encantadoras que hacian sonrojar a Hotaru sin mencionar que el solo la veia de reojo. Hotaru no estaba segura de porque se ponia nerviosa. Era un sentimiento extraño y que nunca se imagino senti. Parecia sencillo de ver pero constantemente le sorprendia. "te gusta ¿verdad?" una voz a su lado pregunto. Hotaru se volvio para ver a Natsume observandola. Sus ojos carmesi estaban llenos de pasion pero no podia ocultar su preocupacion por su amigo. Era raro pero hoy parece que el lado femenino de ella estaba dispuesto a salir. La parte que tan a menudo escondio bajo la superficie.

"¿Porque deberia de decirte algo? Hyuuga? Ella pregunto poniendo su cara indiferente como la habitual.

"Ah asi que si te gusta un poco" dijo. Hotaru sintio sus mejillas arder.

"Yo nunca he dicho eso"

"no tienes que hacerlo. Por tu forma de actuar puedo ver que si te gusta. Yo solia mirar a Mikan de esa manera. Se que eres la princesa de hielo o como sea, pero no debes preocuparte de que Ruka te lastimara. El es buena persona y creo que seria un buen partido para ti. Daria miedo si tu pareja fuera similar a ti. ¡No seas lenta como yo! Espere a decirle mis sentimientos a MIkan y casi la pierdo. No se necesita tanto tiempo para encontrar el amor." Dijo Natsume antes de dirijirse a tomar una copa. Hotaru fruncio el seño ante sus palabras. Natsume estaba tratando de tocar su corazon y si que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en ella. Ella estaba pensando en hablar con Ruka sobre sus sentimientos. Ella levanto la vista cuando la cancion termino y vio a Mikan y a Ruka acercarse.

"¿A dónde fue Natsume?" pregunto Mikan.

"Fue a conseguir algo de beber" respondio Hotaru. Esta respirando fuerte para tratar de desaparecer su rubor pero no estab funcionando.

"Estas bien. Estas muy roja" dijo Mikan colocando una mano en la frente de Hotaru.

"Estoy bien. No te preocupes" dijo Hotaru con una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora. Mikan fruncio el ceño antes de asentir.

"Okey. Voy a buscar a Natsume" dijo antes de salir corriendo. Hotaru no podia dejar de onerse nerviosa. Mikan era facil de engañar. Hotaru se sorprendio al ver una mano tomar la suya. Levanto la vista para mirar a Ruka sonriendole.

"¿Quieres bailar conmigo?" Le pregunto Ruka dandole una sonrisa digna de cualquier principe azul. Hotaru asintio sin poder hablar. Es increible como podia quitarle el aliento con tan solo verla. ¿Cómo le afecta de esta manera cuando ella nunca antes se habia enamorado? Ella permitio que el le condujera a la pista de baile. El poso sus manos en su cintura y ella puso sus pequeñas manos en sus hombros. Podia sentir que se sonrojaba ligeramente al sentir como el la pegaba a su cuerpo. Ella no sabia que el bailar la podria poner tan nerviosa. Pero ¿Realmente tenian que poner una cancion lenta? Tuvieron que permanecer juntos, no podia ocultar su rubor de el. El no dijo nada solo le dio una sonrisa. Se mordio el labio ligeramente sintiendo como Ruka le hacia dar una pequeña vuelta. Cuando dejo de darla volvio a colocar sus manos sobre sus hombros.

"¿Te gusto Ruka?" le pregunto sin rodeos. Estaba cansada de no hablar. Queria que le dijera o que estaba pensandoqueria saber porque el estaba tan pegado a su cuerpo, no creia que para bailar se nesesitara estar asi de pegado. Podria sentir su aliento en su cabella. El era mas alto que ella por lo que tuvo que levantar la vista para verlo.

"Por supuesto"

**Continuara..**

**¿review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia: este capitulo tine contenido lemon. Si no te gusta abstente de leer. Pondre puntos (…) que indicaran donde y cuando termina y empieza el lemon. Tambien quiero aclarar que el lemon ya es parte que salio de mi cabeza porque el original no venia muy explicado y venia algo confuso asi que decide ponerlo con mis palabras. (si soy una pervertida). Gracias!**

Hotaru se sonrojo por su respuesta. No se imaginaba que el fuera tan directa "¿Y tu no quieres tener solo sexo conmigo?"

"No. Quiero decir que soy hombre y naturalmente quiero sexo. Pero yo contigo prefiero llamarle hacer el amor. Disfruto de tu compañia lo creas o no y me gustaria llegar a conocerte mejor. Hacerte feliz es lo mas importante para mi" Hotaru sonrio ante su respuesta. Se puso de puntillas y lo beso suavemente.

"Gracias por cuidar de mi y ser honesto. Eso me gusta de ti" dijo. Ruka le regreso la sonrisa y la pego mas a el.

"Eso quiere decir que te gusto" Le pregunto.

"Por supuesto" Respondio ell con una sonrisa. Ruka le dio vueltas antes de atraerla a el.

"Y tu no quieres tener solo sexo conmigo". Le pregunto arqueando una ceja. Hotaru se rio ante la pregunta.

"Bueno eres sexy y todo pero eso ya es tu decision. Yo ya no me opondre" Ruka sonrio sastifecho ante su respuesta, la tomo suavemente de la barbilla y se inclino un poco para besarla. Hotaru dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro de sastifaccion. Lo atrajo mas a si misma y profundizo el beso. Ruka corrio suavemente su lenguapor sus lenguas pidiendo entrada. Ella abrio la boca para permitirle el acceso. Ambos dieron un suspiro de sastifacion.

RUKA.

_Siento que mi cabeza va a explotar_ penso Ruka mientras la besaba. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y no podia negar que su sangre iba a la cabeza equivocada. Se separo y miro a la joven encantadora que logro robar su corazon. "Entonces ¿Te gustaria hacer el amor conmigo ahora?" le pregunto. Se pregunto cual seria su reaccion y para su sorpresa Hotaru rio ante su respues.

"Suena bien pero tenemos que despedirnos antes" dijo ella. El sonrio levemente mientras la conducia nuevamente hacia el grupo. Se despidieron y seguidamente fueron a la habitacion de Ruka. Hotaru iba nerviosa, le agradaba la idea de tener sexo con Ruka pero el saber que sera su primera vez y que no se siente nada bonito cuando pasa "eso" los nervios la traicionaban. Ruka tomo su mano contra la de ella para hacerla sentir mejor. Hotaru le sonrio y se adentraron a su habitacion.

"Supongo que tienes condones" dijo Hotaru.

"Si esta en el primer cajon del buro" respondio Ruka mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto con llave. Hotaru abrio el cajon y comenzo a buscar hasta encontrar el preciado objeto.

"Tan grande ¿Tu mismo lo compraste?" le dijo con un tono burlon. Ruka se sonrojo ligermente y desvio la mirada avergonzaso.

"No. Mi mama me lo dio de regalo de cumpleaños. No se que estaba pensando creo que tiene grandes expectativas hacia mi" dijo mientras se encojia de hombros. Hotaru rio ante eso y abrio el paquetito.

"Esperemos que ella tenga razon. Quitate los pantalones" exigio. Ruka rio ante eso y poco a poco comenzo a quitarse los pantalones. Se dio cuenta de que Hotaru se estaba impacientado por la manera en que daba pequeños golpes con su pie. Tuvo que resisitirse las ganas de reir. Unos momentos mas tarde se quito los pantalones. "Y el resto de ropa tambien" agrego ella. Ruka se quito la chaqueta y comenzo a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Hasta quedar completamente desnudo.

"Ahora acuestate" le dijo el a ella dandose cuenta que ella lo miraba. Y no fue la cara exactamente. Sonrio ligeramente y se poso encima de ella. "¿Estas lista para la mejor noche de tu vida?" Le pregunto.

"Por supuesto que si. Si es que estas a la altura"

…

Ruka sonrio ligeramente para despues caoturar sus labios con los de ella. La beso profundamente pasando su lengua entre sus labios. Ella abrio la boca para permitirle la entrada a la lengua de Ruka quien sin dudarlo la introdujo comenzando a jugar con la de ella. Ruka paso su mano por la espalda de Hotaru para encontrarse con la cremallera de su vestido y comenzaba a bajarla. "Ruka" gimio Hotaru ligeramente sintiendo la falta de oxigeno presente.

"Si, mi preciosa?"le pregunto.

"Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti"

"Bueno yo esperaba algo mas. Yo deseo amarte en cuerpo y alma. Quiero que seas mia Hotaru" ronroneo cerca de su oido. Coloco sus manos en la orilla de su vestido para despues despojarla dejandola solo con su ropa intima. Sonrio y dirigio sus labios a su cuello depositando pequeños besos mientras trataba de desabrocharle su sosten, Hotaru se sorprendio por lo que Ruka le dijo. Nadie la habia dicho palabras asi. Su corazon comenzo a latirle con fuerza. ¿Entonces el relamente no la queria por sexo? Sonrio ligeramente mientras sentia como la lengua de Ruka recorria su cuello.

"Ahhh" suspiro sin poder evitarlo. Ruka sonrio y dio una pequeña mordida provocando un suspiro de placer mas fuerte en ella. Hotaru cerro los ojos con fuerza nunca en su vida se habia sentido de esa manera, su cuerpo comenzo a sentirse caliente especialmente su zona mas delicada. Ruka dirigio sus labios a los de ella y los comenzo a besar de manera apasionada pero sin dejar de trasmitirle el amor que le tenia. Ella correspondio el beso mientras oia un pequeño clic señal de que el habia logrado desabrocharle el sosten. Se sonrojo ligeramente al sentir como el le retiraba la prenda. Ruka dio una ultima lamida a sus labios para despues separarse de ella y observar aquellos pechos que no eran tan grandes pero tampoco eran tan pequeños. Quedo maravillado ante la perfeccion de estos. "Eres hermosa" le dijo viendola con una sonrisa. Hotaru se sonrojo y desvio la mirada avergonzada. Ruka dirigio sus labios a uno de sus pezones y comenzo a lamerlo ligeramente mientras que el otro era atendido por dos de sus dedos. "Ahh" gimio ella al sentir como el tomaba entre sus dientes su pezon y lo mordia ligeramente mientras el otro era estimulado por sus dedos. Ruka amo el sonido emitido por los labios de la pelinegra, volvio a morder su pezon para volver a ir el sonido "Ahh" volvio a gemir ella. Ruka cambio de lugar lamiendo el que estaba siendo estimulado. Su mano izquierda comenzo a acariciar su cintura posandose en la orilla de su ropa interior. Se separo de sus senos y la miro. Sonrio con ternura al verla sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados. Era una imagen tan hermosa para el. Se acerco a su oido y mordio ligeramente el lobulo "Ruka" suspiro ella dejandose llevar por todas las sensaciones tan maravillosas que estaba sintiendo. Ruka comenzo a deslizar su ropa interior hasta quitarsela y dejarla completamente desnuda.

"Dije que seria la noche mas maravillosa de toda tu vida. Asi que dejate llevar" susurro Ruka con la voz roca a causa de la escitacion que estaba comenzando a sentir. El sonrojo de Hotaru aumento con esas plabras pero mas aumento al sentir como un dedo de Ruka comenzaba a entrar en ella.

"Ahh Ruka" gimio cerrando los ojos con fuerza. El sonrio e introdujo otro dedo, comenzo a moverlos de manera lenta sintiendo como el interior de Hotaru comenzaba a humedecerse. "Ahh.. amm" comenzo a gemir ella sin poder evitarlo, se llevo una mano a su boca para tratar de acallar sus gemido pero la mano de Ruka la detuvo.

"No quiero que te contengas. Amo lo sonidos que haces" le dijo de manera seductora. Ella fruncio el ceño y arqueo la espalda al sentir como el introducia un tecer dedo.

"E-e-eres un ma-aldito p-p-pervertido" dijo entre gemidos. Pero a quien engañaba le encantaba ese lado del rubio. Ruka sonrio tal vez lo pervertido de Natsume ya se le estaba pegando. Comenzo a mover sus dedos con mas rapidez y volvio a capturar su pezon entre sus labios. Provocando mas placer a la pelinegra quien ya no podia controrlar sus gemidos.

"Amm ahh Ruka ahh" gemia ella mientras arqueba la espalda. Ruka sintio que ella estaba cerca de su limite extrajo sus dedos de ella ganandose una mirada de reproche por parte de ella.

"Aun no" le dijo con un tono burlon. Tomo el condon y se lo coloco bajo la atenta mirada de la ojivioleta. La beso de una menra mas lenta y apasionada mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Tomo la mano de Hotaru y comenzo a entrar de manera lenta. Hotaru apreto los dientes con fuerza estaba sintiendo mucho dolor, apreto la mano de Ruka debido al dolor que sentia. Ruka siguio entrando hasta que se topo con la barrera que declaraba virgen a Hotaru. La miro y ella asintio levemente. El suspiro y de una embestida logro pasar la barrera. Hotaru no pudo evitar dar un pequeño quejido de dolor. El dolor era muy grande y se sentia fatal.

"Perdon, estas bien?" pregunto el preocupado. Hotaru asintio.

"S-s-sigue" dijo con dificultad. Ruka no muy seguro de si mismo comenzo a moverse de manera lenta para evitar inducirle mas dolor.

"Ahh" suspiro ella al sentir que el dolor comenzaba a ser remplazado por el placer. Ruka sonrio y comenzo a moverse un poco mas rapido. Se sentia tan bien estar en el interior de Hotaru que no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de placer.

"Mas rapido" dijo ella perdida en el placer. Ruka la complacio y sus embestidas comenzaron a ser mas fuertes y rapidas. Seguia siendo amable con ella pero al momento tambien estaba siendo muy apasiondado. Despues de esto ella seria suya y nadie podria acercarse a ella. Los gemidos de Hotaru iban subiendo cada vez mas de nivel hasta convertirse en gritos de placer.

"Ahh mmm ahhh" gritaba ella sintiendo como Ruka entraba completamente en ella. Se sntia tan placentero y tan unico, eran unas sensaciones que eran tan dificiles de describir.

"Hotaru" susurro el sintiendose cada vez mas cerca de su limite. Ella lo beso apasionadamente dandole entender que tambien estaba en su limite. Pasaron unos momentos mas y con un gemido de placer ambos llegaron a su ya deseado orgasmo. Una vez pasado el momento Ruka salio de su interior y se dirigio al baño para desacerse del condon. Hotaru suspiro y se miro a si misma dandose cuenta que estaba sangrando. Fruncio el ceño al ver lamacha de sangre en las sabanas. Tendria que limpiarla si no todos pensarian que mataron a alguien o que Ruka y ella estaban haciendo "cosas". Aunque por otra parte eso no estaba prohibido por la escuela.

…**.**

"¿Te sientes bien Hotaru?" le pregunto Ruka volviendo a la habitacion.

"Si. Estaba pensando en como quitar la mancha de sangre"

"Deja que yo me preocupes por eso" murmuro Ruka, se arrodillo y comenzo a limpiar la mancha. Hotaru se sonrojo, tenia que resistir las ganas de lanzarsele y volver a hacer eso. ¿Cómo llego alguien tan cariñoso y dulce como el? No estaba segura de eso. Pero era una sensacion agradable. Ella lo miro con ansia. Tal vez tendria su final feliz como esos cuentos de hadas pero estaab segura que su final seria mas hermoso. Ruka termino de limpiar y tiro la toalla a la basura. Luego subio a la cama y se acosto al lado de Hotaru a quien abrazo calidamente. Mientras los tapaba con las sabanas. "Volveremos a repetir esto"

"Si. Espero que sea pronto. Ahora duermete"

"Si mandona"

"Pero asi te gusto".

"No me gustas.. te amo"

**Continuara..**

**Mañana subire el ultimo capitulo gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Asi que Ruka ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" Ruka miro a Hotaru, ella se mordia el labio inferior y estaba nerviosa.

"¿Qué cosa?" le pregunto. Se preocupaba que era lo que podia tenerla tan preocupada. El no queria que su linda mujer estuviera nerviosa.

"¿Por qué me elijiste?" Pregunto en voz baja como si tuviera miedo a oir la respuesta.

"Uno no elije de quien se enamora Hotaru. Pero si quieres te lo diho. Eres hermosa e intelijente. Tu estas llena de amor y de un fuego muy intenso en el inteior. No tengo miedo de quemarme y yo quiero ser capaz de darte todo el amor que te tengo. Quiero que me dejes ver el lado tuyo que no le demuestras a todos. Quiero ser tu caballero de armadura brillante". Hotaru se sonrojo ligeramente y suavemente beso su mejilla.

"En verdad eres muy dulce al decir una cosa asi. Me alegro que tu estes enamorado de mi" dijo con una sonrisa. Ruka sinceramente amo esa sonrisa. Se veia mas radiante y mas hermosa.

"Bueno tengo que hacerte una pregunta ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Incluso si no me amas ahora tal vez en un futuro si ¿Crees que puedas llegar a amarme?"

"Bueno yo no diria que en un futuro. Creo que eso seria pronto. Relamente me gustas Ruka y me haces sentir cosas que nunca antes en mi vida habia sentido. Y si quiero ser tu novia porque tu me tratas bien. Se que esto es real. Quiero ser honesta contigo. Jamas dejare que un hombre se me acerque. Yo soy tuya Ruka" dijo Hotaru y Ruka sonrio como tonto. Nunca habia escuchado palabras tan hermosas. Siempre habia deseado tener una chica tan hermosa y ahora era suya en cuerpo y alama.

"Sera mejor que ningun hombre se te acerque si no quiere que le de una golpiza" dijo con un tono de voz molesto.

"Alguien esta de posecivo" dijo Hotaru con una sonrisa. El la beso suavemente mientras tomaba la mano de ella entre la suya.

"¿Crees que los demas sepan porque nos fuimos?" pregunto el algo pensativo. A el no le importaba eso solo que escuchaba mucho silencio alla afuera. Hotaru rio ligeramente.

"Creo que tienen una idea porque estan intentando mantenerse al margen o porque crees que se quedaron en silencio" dijo y ambos se rieron.

"Bueno tenemos tiempo a solas asi que hay que aprovecharlo" dijo Ruka colocandose encima de ella.

"En verdad eres un pervertido" Dijo ella mientras pasaba sus brazos por detrás de su cuello.

"Creo que te estoy contagiando" dijo el besandola suavemente. Hotaru sonrio y correspondio el beso. "Te amo" susurro el entre el beso.

"Y yo a ti" susurro ella.

**Fin!**

**Gracias por leer esta historia que en lo personal me encanto! Gracias por leer.**


End file.
